


Arrival of the Lost Light

by SakuraMusic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMusic/pseuds/SakuraMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts at the TFP's 3rd season. When the Omega Lock released that burst of energy, what if it wasn't just Ultra Magnus that came. What if a small crew arrived with new and old friends? What if Rodimus was leading this small crew of Autobots to Earth to help Team Prime fight of Megatron's forces? That's what happens when the Lost Light arrives on Earth!</p>
<p> A TFPxMTMTE crossover story. Note that not all canon LL crew are appearing in this story. Also there are going to be sort of spoilers to the MTMTE comics so you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to note here that since the crew is much smaller, the Lost Light is way smaller too.

“Regular talk with **bolded as an emphasis or simultaneous talking.”**

‘Thoughts’

_“Comm. link communications.”_

“Bumblebee talking.”

* * *

Flying in the expanses of space in some galaxy, a small Autobot starship was flying aimlessly with its motley crew maintaining it while they traveled in hopes of finding others. The ship held a white boxy form with red fuel quills protruding out of the middle and four pairs of thrusters moving the ship from the rear. If one were to compare, this ship would be between the size of the Decepticon vessels, the Harbinger and the Nemesis. This ship, was dubbed the Lost Light.

In the bridge of the starship, the captain of the Lost Light was leaning against one of the consoles. He was part of the Autobot Elite Guard, as seen by the wings adjacent to his red faction symbol, with a red and yellow paintjob. He was talking over a private comm. line with the ship's unofficial science team.

_“You all figure out what that surge from Cybertron was?”_

_“It’s nothing we have ever seen, but we did trace the same energy signature to another planet.”_

_“We can’t get the exact coordinates but we can definitely jump to the system!”_

_“Do we even have enough power to make one more jump?”_

_“Barely! But you’re the captain, Rodimus. It’s your call.”_

The red mech, Rodimus, let out a chuckle before grinning to himself.

_“Are you kidding? Of course we’re going! I’ll let Magnus know while you all prep the engines.”_

The Autobot ended the call as he went to look out the glass into the vastness of space. If any past experience told him, things like this meant a Prime was involved and that meant Autobots. With one last glance on at the view before him, Rodimus left the bridge to search for his SIC.

_'Look out Cons, the Lost Light is coming!'_


	2. Rendezvous

In a small dropship, the Autobot Ultra Magnus was guiding his ship through the atmosphere of the Earth during the dead of night. He had blue color on his plating with red accents and keeping a stern look on his face. After years of practice, he was able to tolerate the chatter of the Wrecker that came with him to scout the planet.

The mech was a light blue flier with a narrow head with just a single optic. He leaned over the controls of the ship, the cockpit of his alt. mode as well as the guns under it, almost scrapping it.

“Finally going to kick some Con tailpipe after so LONG! I swear, another cycle and I would’ve punch one of you! HA! Wouldn’t that be a riot!

Ultra Magnus turned his head to look at the Wrecker and the scowl he gave made Whirl’s yellow circular optic flatten on the top half, expressing slight annoyance. Seeing how his attention was not directed to him, Magnus looked down on the console in front of him.

“We are approaching a location that should provide a suitable vehicle mode for you, Whirl.”

“Fine, if it gets me away from your uptight attitude.”

Whirl ignored Ultra Magnus’ grunt of irritation as he turned towards the back of the ship. The Elite Guard Commander activated the lift that would let the blue mech off the ship. With enthusiasm, Whirl let out a laugh before transforming into a Cybertronian helicopter, and heading to a military base by the coast.

Watching from the back, Rodimus stepped forward and took the copilot’s seat.

“Alright, I guess that means we’re heading for the last signal.”

“I still am against you joining the scouting venture, Rodimus.”

“Magnus, it’s okay! Things won’t go into to the pits with us gone for a cycle or two. Like I said a million times before, relax!”

* * *

Due to time, no one was awake to see the single-opticed mech transform onto the landing strip. Whirl looked up to see Magnus’ ship turn around and head to its next location. Looking at his current location, he saw the vehicles parked before him.

“Alright, let’s see what this planet has.”

The mech paced around, looking at the jets and copters around him but never finding the perfect one for him in his opinion. That’s when he stumbled upon a modified tiltrotor aircraft with guns added to the bottom of the cockpit like his. Rubbing his sharp hands together, Whirl’s optic concaved upwards.

“Ohohoho! There’s what I’m looking for!”

The mech’s optic quickly changed from yellow to green as a beam of light extended out and went over the vehicle’s chassis. Reaching the end, Whirl transformed into a light blue version of the vehicle and started the propellers. Once in the air, the Cybertronian flier took off, heading to the closest Autobot signals on his scanners. 

* * *

 

Miko and Bulkhead had just finished watching Wheeljack’s trap go off with success.

“I salvaged some munitions from the Jackhammer on my way out. You thought that made a loud noise? Just-“

“Hold up. We got one more straggler!”

Miko pointed up to an aircraft in the air, heading towards them. Bulkhead and Wheeljack, wary that it was more Decepticon seekers readied their blasters. That’s when they noticed the vehicle descending rather fast towards them. Miko looked in confusion and shock as its shadow got bigger.

“Is that thing trying to kamikaze us?!”

Bulkhead scooped his charge up as he and Wheeljack stepped back, still aimed at them. However a few meters off the ground the aircraft transformed for Whirl to land with kneeling. Once the cloud of dust settled, the light blue mech looked at the Autobots he found and spread out his arms.

“Well if it isn’t part of my old Wrecking Crew!”

After a second of shock, Miko looked at her guardian and Wheeljack disabling their weapons with an expression of shock on their faces. The white mech was first to make a move when he brought a hand up to head in stupor.

“Well I’ll be… Whirl!”

Wheeljack took a few steps forward to bring his arm up to meet Whirl’s in a firm handshake. Whirl responded with a chuckled before patting the Wrecker with his free arm. Looking over at the green mech still a distance away.

“Hey what’s the holdup Bulk? Didn’t you miss your old Wrecker pal, Whirl?”

A flash caught the flier’s optic and he tilted his head down to notice Miko pulling out her cellphone and rapidly taking photos. Noticing the new arrival’s attention was towards her, she proceeded to rapidly question him.

“Are you a Wrecker? How’d you get here? How many guns are you packing?!”

Entertained by the organic’s question, Whirl stepped back so he had room to flip his forearm around to reveal his built-in energon rifle.

“Well I’m glad you asked fleshie! The name’s Whirl! Spelled… Ker-chick! CHOOM!”

At the last second, the blue mech fired a single shot to a lone stump, burning it to ash in an instant. Bulkhead looked down at Miko’s awe and smiled, bringing her up to his shoulder as he moved closer to Whirl.

“Miko, this is one of the Wreckers, Whirl. You won’t find a tougher flier out of the Autobots.”

“Yeah and to answer the kid’s second question. That big energy burst from Cybertron was a **big** calling card to here. I got picked to look for your guys’ signals when we jumped to this place. There’s others picking your buddies up too. And I couldn’t help but hear that you wanted to make a big boom?”

Wheeljack simply smirked at the blue Wrecker and told him to follow. 

* * *

 

In the countryside, Jack was riding Arcee as he contemplated the situation they were in.

“The last time things looked this bleak, Optimus slipped me that keycard. Something we can hang our hopes on.”

Without stopping, Arcee tilted on her rear view mirror towards Jack as she spoke.

“I know you’re feeling helpless Jack, but this doesn’t need to be your burden.”

Suddenly the sound a high speed engine could be heard as Ultra Magnus’ ship flew directly above. The femme stopped herself as the vessel turned towards them and landed. Jack stepped away and took off his helmet as his guardian transformed and immediately pulled out her weapons.

“Stay behind me.”

As the lift for the ship came down, Arcee aimed her blasters at the figures obscured by the mist that the lift brought down. She kept her aim steady until she recognized the silhouettes and pointed her blasters into the sky.

“Jack, I don’t think we’re gonna need that keycard…”

The human boy looked at Arcee then at the Cybertronian that emerged from the mist. With a relief in her voice, Arcee spoke.

“Meet Ultra Magnus and Rodimus.” 

* * *

In the abandoned Decepticon transport ship, the Harbinger, Raf, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were hard at work trying to power up the derelict vessel. Bumblebee was looking around the ships to find any spare parts that could help them. That’s when he heard something coming from outside.

Bumblebee left the Harbinger when he noticed the path leading there had a large dust cloud with two shadows getting closer. Activating his short-range comm. link, the scout contacted Ratchet.

_ “Ratchet, there’s two approaching figures heading to the Harbinger. I’m going to intercept them.” _

_“What?! Bumblebee wait!”_

The black and yellow scout wasted no time and transformed then drove towards the intruders. When the cloud dissipated, Bumblebee identified the shadows as two speedy sports cars, Lamborghini’s if he remembered right. The red one’s headlights lit up suddenly as the two incoming swerved around Bumblebee and started circling him. The gold Lambo followed in the other direction and they were soon trapping Bumblebee.

Recognizing Cybertronian life signals coming off them, the Autobot scout transformed with his fists out. However, he had no time for that as the red vehicle transformed and moved towards Bumblebee.

Ratchet meanwhile was trying to reconnect to Bee but only got static. With a grunt of frustration, he scooped up the young human, not wanting to leave him alone in the Decepticon ship. The Autobot CMO made his way outside where he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. What he stumbled upon changed his expression to shock.

Bumblebee had two Cybertronian standing on each side of him. One red that had him in a playful headlock while the gold one on the other side watched with arms crossed. The former was releasing a jovial laugh as he spoke.

“Bumblebee! Man it’s been cycles since we last saw you mech!”

“Heh. Good to see you Sideswipe!”

 “Have to say that you look good with the new paintjob.”

“Thanks, Sunstreaker.”

Upon hearing those names, Ratchet let out a wordless grumble that only Raf could hear.

“What’s wrong? Are they Autobots?”

“Yes, Rafael. But I ask that you keep your distance from them.”

“Why?”

The red mech, Sideswipe finally took notice of the medic and let go of Bee to raise his arms in excitement.

“Sunny, look who it is! Ratchet the Hatchet!”

“Why is he holding a fleshy in his hand?”

The young human looked at the Autobot twins quizzically while Ratchet groaned in annoyance.

“They are a **terrible** influence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first set of the Lost Light crew introduced. The others will appear soon enough and I hope you enjoy this story


	3. Gather

The Wreckers and Miko looked at a cavern at the bottom of a sunken area, where Wheeljack explained that this was one of the Decepticon’s claimed energon mines. While the mechs all seemed to get an idea of what the plan was, Miko was a bit lost.

“Guys, I’m all for blowing the scrap out of stuff, but what does blowing a Decepticon mine have to do with getting the band back together and taking down Megatron.”

The Wreckers currently there had been in this situation on Cybertron, however, Miko was new and honorary. Wheeljack, being the closest to Miko, elaborated on their idea.

“Simple. When we light up this place, the blast’ll be **big** , and unmistakable.”

Bulkhead and Whirl continued on from Wheeljack quickly after.

“Any Autobot within 500 kliks will see the sky glowin’ with energon and come runnin’.”

“Not to mention we’ll give any ‘Cons inside the burn of a lifetime!”

Satisfied with the impending results, Miko looked back to the cave entrance and grinned.

“Then bring the rain.” 

* * *

 

Back on the Harbinger, while Ratchet was trying to reconfigure the Decepticon frequencies to his advantage, Raf was getting to know the new arrivals. He sat in Bumblebee’s hand while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were standing by a wall opposite to them.

“So, you how do you two know Bumblebee?”

Sideswipe was very enthusiastic to answer the human boy.

“Well aside from him being part of Team Prime, we knew him from basic training. He went off to become a scout, while me and Sunny became frontline soldiers!”

The gold brother gave Sideswipe a scowl as he decided to interject.

“I told you to stop calling me that!”

“You know that’s never gonna happen Sunny. Just like I’ll never stop calling Ratchet, Hatchet!”

“Don’t make me live up to that name once more, Sideswipe!!”

The four of them jumped when they heard the medic’s voice loudly from the other room. Despite the potential danger from it, the human boy asked why Team Prime’s medic was called that. This time it was Bumblebee to reply.

“Back on Cybertron, some bots would irritate Ratchet so much that he threw wrenches at them to scold them.”

“Yeah, mainly me. I swear, I bet there are microscopic dents he could’ve missed.”

As Sideswipe scratched the back of his helm, Sunstreaker looked away, growing tired of talking. That’s when a faint scratching sound was heard coming from his chassis. This caught Sideswipe’s attention as he grinned.

“Looks like somebot finally got up from his nap.”

“Uhh, Sides, what are you talking about?”

“He’s talking about this little guy.”

The gold mech opened up part of his chest plate, which was his alt. mode’s room, as Raf and Bumblebee watched in confusion. For a few seconds nothing happened, and then they noticed a thin pair of metal antennas popping up. A few chirring sounds were heard when a small thing seemed to hop out of Sunstreaker’s chassis.

“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!”

Bee jumped and used his other hand to shield Raf in fear of what it could be. It was a six-legged creature with its forelegs bulky with a few studs protruding from the armor. The middle legs meanwhile were thin, lanky, barely touching the ground, and almost looked like hands. There were four yellow optics glowing and whatever type of mouth it had was obscured by a grill.

The Cybertronian creature was unknown to Raf but comparing it to the what he had seen on the Decepticon side, he knew the color scheme.

“Is that some sort of Insecticon?!”

Sunstreaker knelt down and petted the creature, who leaned in and purred at the sensation.

“In a way. Meet Bob.” 

* * *

 

Upon seeing who the source of the signal was, Rodimus grinned and approached the femme.

“Arcee! I can’t believe it’s you!”

“It’s been a long time, Rod.”

The two met with a friendly handshake that soon transformed into the red mech picking up Arcee for a quick hug. She responded by whacking him in the helm, causing Rodimus to drop her.

“Servos to yourself mech.”

Rodimus chuckled and took a couple steps back, not wanting to face the femme’s mock anger. Arcee did have a subtle smirk on her face before she spoke to the two mechs.

“No one has seen you two since the Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?”

Before Rodimus could respond, Ultra Magnus spoke up as his military instincts had enough.

“Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron but military protocol r-”

“Ignore him! He’s being a stickler to the rules, **again**.”

“Rodimus…”

Jack meanwhile was baffled at the two seemingly opposing behaviors of Ultra Magnus and Rodimus.

“Who are these guys?!”

Arcee heard her companion and knelt down, whispering to Jack in case the Magnus was still going too strict on their behavior.

“Rodimus is one of the top commanders of the Autobot Elite Guard and Ultra Magnus was Optimus’s key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. **Very** by the book. Just go with it.”

Jack nodded as he turned back to two Cybertronians. Rodimus moved forward once more to provide an answer to Arcee’s question.

“But like you were asking, when the Exodus happened, we didn’t make it to the Ark but did find a way off planet. Soon we made up a small crew and traveled around to look for others. But… it seemed we could only keep our initial crew on board. Up until a few cycles ago we had nothing to do!”

That was when Arcee pieced together the last part of the tale.

“Until you detected the Omega Beam and followed it here.”

Rodimus nodded as Ultra Magnus continued explaining.

“If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron that would be affimative. Upon our arrival it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being closest proximity to our position.”

Listening to Ultra Magnus speak, Jack looked up in surprise.

“’Signals’… as in plural?!”

When Magnus gave him a stern scowl, Jack added a ‘Sir,” in.

“Five total.”

“Out of seven…”

Arcee, already understanding what Jack believed, looked down with sympathetic eyes.

“Jack that doesn’t necessarily mean what you’re thinking. Autobot signals can’t be detected when their shielded.”

The dejected Jack nodded as Rodimus stepped forward and knelt down.

“Arcee’s right. A few mechs that came with us went to track down the other signals. Who knows, they may find those missing bots along the way. Now come on, let’s get a move on!” 

* * *

 

Back with the Wreckers, the three mechs had finally finished placing sticky bombs in the parts of the cave that were scarce of Vehicon miners. Taping the symbol on the bombs, the explosives steadily blinked and only waited for a signal.

Miko watched the three of them run out of the cavern. Miko climbed up the ledge the Wreckers hopped onto as they waited for the detonation.

“Ignitions planted.”

“Let’s get this party started!”

Wheeljack was about to hit the button on the detonator when Miko pointed towards something in the sky.

“Company!”

The three Autobots looked towards the sky and saw a silhouette in the clouds flying closer and closer. Unsure of what it was, Wheeljack took a guess.

“Megatron?”

“Nah… BIGGER!”

The shadow suddenly made a sharp turn up and into the opening of the clouds. The form was clearer with its back against the full moon as a feral screech came from it.

“I don’t remember seeing that move from Bucket Head’s repertoire.”

“Don’t remember him bein’ that ugly either.”

The figure flew closer to them, giving them a clear view of what it was. It looked like a Cybertronian dragon! It’s plating a dark copper color; horns, claws, and spikes were shining silver in the moonlight; and its optics glowed a piercing yellow. It flapped its wings, staying in one spot as its chest and neck glowed. The Autobots all looked in shock as a ball of fire came directly towards them.

They got out of their stupor fast enough to leap away together before landing on lower ground. Miko, who had been picked up by Bulkhead looked at the Cybertronian beast as it flew away.

“A dragon?! WHERE’D THE ‘CONS GET A DRAGON?!”

**“What’s a dragon?** ”

“GIANT FLYING FIRE-BREATHING LIZARD!?”

The dragon dove back towards them with another fireball shot. The three Autobots scattered, Bulkhead transforming and keeping Miko behind cover while Whirl transformed and flew into the air. The beast landed in front of Wheeljack, who in return let out a battle cry and started firing at him. The shots did nothing but irritate the metallic dragon as it swung its long tail and batted the mech into a rock.

Wheeljack was still in a slight daze when the beast approached him, ready to go for the kill. That was until Bulkhead jumped in, striking the beast with a wrecking ball hand. The dragon’s attention now went onto Bulkhead as he readied another breath of fire. That was until he felt a sharp pain on his back and wings, interrupting the attack.

Whirl had flown up behind the beast and was firing from the guns under his cockpit. The beast shot a fireball but Whirl dodged and transformed right onto the creature’s back. Using one hand to grab the horns, Whirl transformed his other arm to a blaster and started firing at point-blank.

This didn’t last for long, however as the robotic dragon swung his tail around and flung the blue Wrecker off its back and towards Bulkhead. The two rolled from the impact when the dragon fired one more ball of flame. It impacted the ground right beneath the two and caused them to bounce off the ground. Bulkhead and Whirl separated with bits of flames on their plating. Miko ran from her hiding spot to check on their condition.

“Are you guys okay?!”

Bulkhead was patting down the flames on both mechs when he put his hands forward to stop the girl.

“Easy! We may be hot to the touch!”

The three of them look back to the metallic dragon to see it no longer attacking them. Instead it was scanning the area, as if looking for something.

“Looking for me beast!”

That’s when the dragon’s attention was directed towards Wheeljack, as he smugly looked at the dragon from the opposite side. This was because he had placed a grenade under the beast’s body earlier and it detonated in a few seconds. The explosion was fast, but it was ineffective against it.

“We’re gonna need more firepower!”

“Good thing I know just where to find some!”

That’s when Wheeljack ran into the energon mine and the dragon followed. Seeing as they would be no use in this situation, Bulkhead, Miko, and Whirl waited it out. When they heard the Wrecker’s engine purr in the cavern, they watched in hope the metal dragon wasn’t right behind. This came true when Wheeljack transformed and slid beside them, pulling out the detonator.

“And the walls came tumbling down!”

The mech pressed the button and the mouth of the cave filled with a massive blast. This triggered the energon crystals inside the cave to explode as well, sending a plume of giant blue flames into the air. With the beast presumably caught in the blast Miko, who had been sitting on Bulkhead’s palm, jumped up in cheer along with Whirl.

“Yes! Snuff the tragic dragon!”

However that was not to come true as the target had emerged from the rubble and roared at the group.

“We’re toast!”

The reptilian creature flew up once more and Wheeljack was primed with his blasters and ready to fire when it go close. The beast was about to attack when two shots hit it directly in the chest. Flying above and making a curve upward, Ultra Magnus’ ship appeared in their sights.

“One of ours?”

“Does it matter?”

“Actually, that **is** our ride!”

Whirl was the first to follow the vessel while the others followed behind. With the distraction, the group ran away from the still dazed dragon. They continued on a wide path when the ship from before edged closer to the ground and had a platform descend from the hull. With a fireball prompting them get away, Wheeljack, Whirl, Bulkhead, and Miko got on the platform.

When the thing shifted up and into the hull of the ship, Wheeljack and Bulkhead aimed weapons in case it was the enemy. But Whirl casually strolled in and leaned near the copilot seat.

“You know for once, I’m okay for the back up.”

The green and white Wreckers sighed and unequipped themselves when they saw Arcee and Jack. As the human boy greeted them, Bulkhead and Miko were happy to see their friends. The girl went to squeeze Jack into a hug before punching him with Bulkhead following in example when he pulled Arcee into a hug as well. When Bulk put her down, Wheeljack stood beside the mech and spoke to her.

“Thanks for the save.”

However, the femme pointed to the pilot and co-pilot seats.

“Thank the Commanders.”

In the seats were Magnus and Rodimus respectively. With a glance back, the former greeted the new arrivals.

“Soldiers.”

However, Wheeljack was less than happy to see the blue mech while Bulkhead was humbled.

“You…”

“Ultra Magnus? It’s an honor.”

“’It’s an honor, **sir.** ’”

Rodimus took the time to look back and gave the two Wreckers a happy wave.

“Don’t forget about me!”

Wheeljack’s attitude raised up a little upon seeing the much more energetic Elite Guard. Arcee spoke up, reminding them of their current situation.

“Care to tell us what’s nipping at our tailpipes?”

They moved to the side of the ship where a monitor displaying the rear view of the ship. On it the draconic machine was still following them with no signs of slowing. Miko was already there when she voiced her suspicions to Jack.

“We think it’s a robot dragon!”

“Or… a Cybertronian reptile.”

Magnus looked at his own console and saw a massive amount of heat coming from their chaser and prepared for evasive maneuvers.

“Brace yourselves!” 

* * *

 

Back at the Harbinger, Raf had been outside and getting along quite well with Bob. The thing may have been over double Raf’s height, almost to Bee’s knee, but Bob behaved like an innocent puppy. Sunstreaker didn’t go into detail, but he had found Bob abandoned during the Exodus and the bug imprinted on him.

While Bumblebee was still apprehensive to letting an Insecticon near his charge, Sideswipe also defended Bob by explaining that Bob was pretty docile and affectionate. The only warning is that the bug may not know his own strength but that could be easily remedied.

Soon Rafael was riding Bob outside the entrance to the Harbinger, letting the little guy scurry around and burn out energy. Meanwhile, Ratchet had finally gained access to the comm. frequencies. Remembering the codes to Unit E’s facility, the medic contacted their liaison, Special Agent William Fowler.

_“What it is now, Lord Megatron?”_

The medic ignored the human’s sarcastic tone to speak in a rush tone.

_“Agent Fowler, it’s Ratchet!”_

_“Ratchet! Where’s Jack? Is he with you?!”_

Hearing the sudden question for Jack’s mother, June, he quickly replied before continuing.

_“No, he is not… Listen, we don’t have much time. I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies, as closely as they are no doubt are those of the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates.”_

As Ratchet keyed in their location, Bumblebee suddenly rushed in.

“Ratchet! Big ship! The twins are saying it’s theirs!?”

“What?!”

Ratchet left the monitor, leaving Fowler with unanswered questions as the call automatically hung up. The two members of Team Prime hurried out to see Sideswipe waving towards the sky while Sunstreaker stood back with Raf and Bob. Ratchet and Bumblebee looked in shock as Ultra Magnus’ ship landed in the clearing in front of the Harbinger.

Everyone had to cover their faces as the ship’s landing caused a gush of dust to hit them. When the platform descended, Jack and Miko were on it, looking at who they had found. Upon seeing Rafael, Miko ran off the platform excited.

“RAF!”

Raf saw his humans friends and met them halfway, where Miko lifted him off the ground and spun him around. After placing him on the ground, Jack came up and gave Raf a much calmer hug. That’s when Bob came up and trilled at them. The older kids jumped but Raf told them Bob was safe before they all looked at the Autobots on the ship’s platform still when Ratchet let out a breath of relief.

“You’re alive!”

Arcee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack moved off the platform to reveal their rescuers, the two part of the Elite Guard giving Ratchet shock of the cycle.

“Rodimus! Ultra Magnus!”

“Hey Ratchet!”

“Doctor.” 

* * *

 

After things calmed down with Team Prime’s reunion, Agent Fowler had arrived with Jack’s mom. Rodimus had returned inside Ultra Magnus’ ship to do something while the other arrivals stood separate from Team Prime as the latter spoke to Fowler.

“The only signals they were able to isolate are standing right here.”

“Maybe Magnus’ scanners faulty.”

“So the kid’s unaccounted for…”

Knowing Bulkhead was referring to their latest recruit Smokescreen, Ratchet looked down as he recalled what happened to him.

“Smokescreen bridged unaccompanied. Only Optimus knows where. And Optimus… remained behind… to destroy the groundbridge, to ensure that everyone else made it to safety.”

Fowler looking up at the Autobots with a crestfallen expression as he spoke.

“I watched the base go down. No one or thing came out of there.”

June was listening to the conversation and moved towards follow with the others following.

“Not that we could see.”

“Even if Prime survived. I’m not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch in Darkmount!”

That’s when Rodimus hopped out of the ship and made his way in with Magnus.

“I’m with the human here. We’ve got to stop Megatron even if Optimus is not there. We’ve done it before and we’ll do it again. But… we’re gonna need more than just us, which is why I just called the cavalry.”

Rodimus released a cocky smirk as a shadow seemed to overtake the area. Everyone turned to see a large shadow slowly descend from the sky. All of Team Prime watched in awe as a ship smaller than the Nemesis landed on the rocky clearing a distance away from them. Everyone got closer to the massive white ship as the engines died down and a ramp leading inside slide out of the hull. Rodimus changed into vehicle mode, driving onto the ramp before spreading his arms out in presentation.

“This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard the Lost Light!”


	4. Collaborate

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Whirl went ahead of the group to alert some of the crew of recent events and to let them know of the upcoming battle with the Decepticons. Magnus went back to his personal ship to dock it into the Lost Light’s hangar as well as comprise a battle strategy while Rodimus acted as tour guide as he guided them to the assembly hall. Bob was actually giving the kids a ride on his back, making the tour go by much faster.

“Most of the crew’s hab suites are on the other side of the ship but major facilities are found along the way to the main hall. And we’ve made it to our med bay.”

Rodimus stood in front of a wide set of door that opened when the red and yellow mech pressed the keypad beside it. It was similar to the Nemesis’ med bay but with a much happier tone. The berths were a yellow berths and white light shining the room. Inside was a single Autobot with red and white plating plus a mouth guard and visor hiding his face. The sound of the doors opening alerted the mech and he looked up.

“Oh Rodimus welc- Ratchet?!”

The mech moved from his spot and moved closer to the group at the door. The medic seemed to have a smile on his face as he placed his hand on the shoulder of the new mech.

“First Aid, it is good to see you.”

“Same. Wow… When Rodimus mentioned some Autobot signals were on this planet, I didn’t expect to see you. How have you been?”

Ratchet and First Aid had a brief conversation as Rodimus provided a brief bio on the red and white mech to the humans.

“That’s our ship’s medic, First Aid. On Cybertron, he was actually Ratchet’s assistant and next in line to be CMO.”

Rodimus let First Aid know that there was going to be an assembly soon and the medic said he would be there soon. The next location Rodimus led them to, introduced them to the sight of a mech with jet wings being suspended upside down. He was teal with white accents and had a yellow faceplate covering his mouth.

“Hey Brainstorm, it’s Rodimus.”

“I’m busy, can’t talk!”

“But this is a matter of finally unlocking the vault.”

Brainstorm paused, then spun 180 degrees to face the group still upside down. He gave them an inquisitive look with his yellow optics shining with glee.

“I’m listening…”

“Assembly in a few. Magnus is organizing the teams so you’re our weapon supplier. Where’s the rest of the science team?”

Brainstorm detached himself from his suspension system and stood upright as he responded.

“Nautica’s looking over the engines one more time and Perceptor is actually right behind you.”

Team Prime jumped back to see a red mech with a black helm. What defined him was a large scope on his left shoulder and a blue monocle like targeting lens over his left optic. Two particular members of the Earth-based team rushed the scientist.

“Haha Percy! Good to see you!”

Bulkhead pulled Perceptor into a bear hug, leaving the latter’s words strained from the pressure on his body.

“It’s good to see you fine as well Bulkhead.”

When the green mech placed him down, Wheeljack came in next putting the mech in a headlock.

“Went back to the labs huh? You could never just get away from it could you?”

“I suppose not, Wheeljack.”

Miko, seeing this reaction before with, stood up on Bob’s back and looked at Perceptor directly in the optics.

“Are you a Wrecker too?!”

Instead of the mech in question answering it was Wheeljack who replied.

“He sure is kid. He may be stuck in a lab right now but you won’t find a better sniper on the Wrecker force than Perceptor here.”

Rodimus got everyone’s attention with an obviously fake cough. The mech made sure the two scientists would let the third know what was happening and left with Team Prime. The next stop was the shooting range and inside was only one Autobot.

His back was turned and was aiming a sniper rifle at a holographic moving target across the shooting range. As soon as he pulled the trigger, the center of the target flashed, indicating a bulls-eye. When the mech continued to hit a few more targets, the group realized that he hadn’t noticed them. Rodimus tried knocking on the door frame but it spooked the shooter.

That’s when the kids noticed something very weird. Despite being slightly smaller and lankier in frame, grey in color primarily, the blue accents and red head crest made the mech look striking similar to Smokescreen.

“Rodimus you’re back! Sorry about that, I was distracted. With us on a planet with Decepticons I wanted to make sure I was ready so I came here and I guess time passed by so fast th-“

“Bluestreak, you’re rambling again.”

The new mech paused in his chatter and sheepishly apologized. When Rodimus told him of the meeting, this time Bluestreak decided to accompany the group to the assembly hall. As they walked, the mech looked down and saw the kids riding Bob and tried to come up with small talk.

“So you guys are the native lifeforms on this planet right? I honestly wasn’t expecting you guys to be small enough to ride Bob though. He’s kind of small even by our standards. Ah but I should give you a chance to ask me questions.”

Before Miko could release a tirade of questions, Jack spoke up first.

“Actually it’s kind of strange but you look **really** similar to one of the Autobots we’re missing, Smokescreen. Do you know him?”

Bluestreak took a short pause hearing this but he responded a second later.

“Did you just say Smokescreen? He’s alive?!”

Hearing that response, the others turned to look at the shocked mech. Miko now interested spoke up.

“So you do know him! Is he your twin? ‘Cause you two really do look the same.”

“Well he is my brother but not in the same sense as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. We’re Praxians from a Cybertronian city called Praxus. Mechs from there a share the same frame type and the best way to tell us other apart was by our colors. I guess we just… coincidentally similar colors in that sense. Those who we are the closest to we consider brothers and Smokescreen was mine. He went MIA during the war so I never knew what happened to him.”

That’s when the kids began to tell Smokescreen’s story to the mech, recounting the rookie’s arrival to Earth a while ago. A few of the group were surprised that Bluestreak could keep up with Miko’s questioning session, though most weren’t since the mech seemed to have a habit of chatting in long lengths. This continued until they all reached the assembly hall. Rodimus turned to the group and was heading the way they came in.

“I’ve got to meet up with Magnus to talk about this plan. Others should be coming in soon so sit tight alright!”

With that Rodimus transformed into a Cybertronian sports car and sped out of there. For a few seconds there was silence until Jack remembered a question he had on his mind.

“Hey Arcee, it sounded like you knew Rodimus when we first met. Care to elatborate?”

The blue femme decided to rectify this as she leaned against the wall to begin a tale that many knew.

“Well, he wasn’t always known as Rodimus to start. Back at basic training, he was Hot Rod, the adventurous, impulsive recruit but, he was reliable and looked after others. It ended up showing up more once he joined the Elite Guard I heard. We kept in touch as he sped through the ranks up to when he was almost the same rank as Magnus. Everyone was calling him a prodigy. Me? I knew him as an old friend.”

Arcee paused for a bit, thinking back to the time when the flame-themed mech acted like a little brother, pestering and annoying you to show that he cared.

“One cycle, Cons ambushed Autobot High Command when they hijacked a returning shuttle. Rodimus caught it early on and it got us prepared for the fight and saved a lot of Autobots. But as a result, Optimus was critically injured. Ratchet, I think you’re familiar with this part.”

Ratchet nodded and continued telling this part of the story that he recalled.

“The damage was reparable but the Matrix of Leadership was in the way for any repairs to be done. In order for Optimus to fully recover, someone needed to temporarily carry it. The Matrix chose Hot Rod.”

Suddenly, Miko interrupted to figure out of her developing suspicions.

“Wait a sec, Opt **imus** and Rod **imus** … did he become an honorary Prime too?!”

All Autobots nodded and Arcee continued from where Ratchet left off.

“Even with Optimus on sick leave, Rodimus kept morale up. And that helped at the battle of Protihex which was a major victory for us. Optimus recovered soon after and while Rodimus gave back the Matrix he kept the name.”

Story time seemed to be over when Whirl rushed in pushing a lanky orange and white mech wearing a round pair of glasses.

“Whirl this is a bit unnecessary. I could have made it here myself.”

“On that stupid two-wheeled thingy of yours?! Everyone would be in recharge by the time you got here. Hello fellow Autobots! I brought Eyebrows!”

The orange mech readjusted his glasses as he gave the group a kind smile.

“You must be the team based on this planet! For those who don’t know me, I’m Rung, Autobot psychiatrist. Please don’t feel nervous if you ever feel the need to see me.”

Soon a few more others arrived. There was Chromedome, a mech the same height as Brainstorm, painted yellow and white with orange accents and a yellow visor and mask over his face.

Walking beside him was a shorter mech about two-thirds his height named Rewind. Rewind’s torso area was black while his limbs and helm were white. The smaller mech had a red mask with a blue visor and what appeared to be a small red light on the left side of helm.

Soon after was Brainstorm and Perceptor and a femme who they understood was Nautica. The femme was mainly purple and silver with some black and yellow here and there. In her hands appeared to be a wrench but something told the humans there was more to it.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came in with First Aid behind them. Upon seeing the twins, Bob chirped and ran off towards his caretaker. Thankfully the humans had already dismounted the Insecticon before it scurried off at high speed.

Then the biggest mech they’ve seen walked in: Fortress Maximus. He was a tall blue and white mech with a black helm and treads clearly seen on his back. And while his optics were red like most Decepticons, Fort Max did not give off any ill feeling related to that faction.

When it seemed like no one else was coming in, Rodimus and Ultra Magnus showed up on the upper deck of the assembly hall, ready to speak to the crew.

“Alright, looks like everyone is here! Now let’s get down to business. We’ve got a big fight on our hands people! To get it over with, here’s the bad news: Megatron is on this planet and he’s holding it hostage with a copy of Darkmount! But the good news is that we have found the majority of Optimus Prime’s team so we have an idea what we’re up against. Even better news: Bucket-head has no idea that we’re here and how much we’re packing! So, who’s up for busting Darkmount?”

Then for some reason, Whirl raised his hand catching the attention of everyone.

“So let me clarify what you just implied! You’re saying that we are going to finally open up Brainstorm’s vault and get to use that stuff, right?”

Enthusiastically, Rodimus pointed to the one-opticed mech with a wide smile.

“That is an affirmative Whirl!”

“Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go in Wrecker style!”

Whirl rapidly switched to his guns, and while most flinched back, those familiar with the blue flier’s personality smirked at his eagerness. Ultra Magnus however remained deadpan as he took his turn to speak.

“You’re enthusiasm is noted but in order for this strike to work, we have to be smart about it.”

Magnus turned to an inactive console and pressed a few keys, activating a large monitor for everyone to see. Soon, Ultra Magnus went into the finer details of the plan.


End file.
